Graham Greene
Henry''' Graham Greene''', OM, CH (2 October 1904 – 3 April 1991) was an English novelist and author regarded as one of the greatest writers of the 20th century. Tossup Questions # The protagonist of one of this author's novels sees a shipwreck survivor lying on a stretcher and clutching a stamp-album. In one of his novels, a fat man named Jose ignores the pleas of some people in a cemetery and is often asked to "come to bed" by his wife. In another, a woman consults a ouija board while investigating the death of "Kolley Kibber." This author of a novel in which Pinkie blinds himself with acid and jumps off a cliff also wrote of Major Henry Scobie's suicide. In another novel of his, a priest follows the yellow-toothed mestizo to a cave, where he is caught by the Lieutenant. For 10 points, name this author whose novels include The Heart of the Matter and The Power and the Glory. # One character created by this author uses a piece of wire to take a meat-bone from a mongrel, promises to himself that he will leave some meat for the dog, but then picks the bone clean. One of his characters is warned not to be at her usual milk bar when a bicycle bomb goes off in a town square as part of a scheme hatched with General Thé "tay". In that work by him, books such as The Challenge to Democracy and The Role of the West by York Harding inspire a man who vies for the hand of the Vietnamese girl Phuong with the journalist Thomas Fowler. That title character is Alden Pyle. In another of this man's works, a mestizo is walked across the border by the "whiskey priest." For 10 points, name this British author of The Quiet American and The Power and the Glory. # At the close of one story by this author, Francis Marion is revealed to have died during a game of hide-and-seek. In another story by him, a boy named T leads the Wormsley Common Gang in the dismantling of the home of a man they call Old Misery, whom they lock in an outhouse. This author of "The End of the Party," and "The Destructors" wrote a novel referencing a type of candy in the title in which (*) Pinkie Brown is tracked down by Ida Arnold after killing newspaperman Fred Hale. In another novel by this author, Yusuf smuggles diamonds on a Portuguese ship with the help of Henry Scobie. For 10 points name this British author who wrote Brighton Rock, The Heart of the Matter, and novel about the Whiskey Priest, titled The Power and the Glory. # In one early work by this man, Francis Andrew is a smuggler who meets Elizabeth while running away. In another, "D" is a loyalist from a foreign country involved in a civil war who is looking for support from Lord Benditch. This author of The Man Within also wrote a novel in which Charles Hale is chased by a gang led by Pinkie Brown. Another work by this author of The (*) Confidential Agent has Sarah refuse to divorce her husband in order to continue her affair with Maurice Bendrix. Another of his characters has an affair with Helen Rolt while serving as a British officer in Sierra Leone. That character, Henry Scobie, appears in The Heart of the Matter. For 10 points, name this author of Brighton Rock and The End of the Affair, who chronicled a priest's experiences in Mexico in The Power and the Glory. # In one novel by this author, Vigot investigates the title character's death, brought about by Thomas Fowler. Another novel follows the relationship between the Catholic Sarah Miles and Maurice Bendrix. In addition to The Quiet American and The End of the Affair, this author wrote about the black marketeer Yusef, who knows about Helen Rolt's relationship with Major Henry Scobie, in his The Heart of the Matter. In his most famous novel, the mestizo allows the lieutenant to successfully hunt down a whiskey priest in Mexico. For 10 points, name this British author of The Power and the Glory. Category:British Literature